The Mossdeep Missile
by Thomas Drovin
Summary: Sequel to 'Reunion at Union Cave' Ash and his friends arrive at Mossdeep City and discover someone has stolen parts for a rocket. When they discover who did it and why, it's a race against time to save the Pokemon League from destruction!
1. Chapter 1

Okay, I think I've kept you loyal readers waiting long enough. Now to reward you all, here is my next story, the sequel to **'****Pokémon Darkling, Mutational Madness **and** Reunion at Union Cave.'** Enjoy yourselves! _(And to those of you who HAVEN'T read the previous stories I suggest you do if you want this story to make sense to you, thanks! And in my stories Ash and his friends WILL be getting older as one year passes for each region. I also apologise in advance if people are out of character here as well.)_

**Author's note:** This story takes place when Ash is travelling through the Hoenn League, before he has earned his seventh Gym Badge.

**Disclaimer****: **I don't own Pokémon or any of its characters; they belong to **Nintendo/Creatures Inc/GAME FREAK Inc.** The only things _**I**_ own are the characters and Pokémon I make up myself.

**Special Note:** This story is based on one of my favourite Doctor Who episodes **'Robot' **by **'Terrance Dicks.'** It is also dedicated to the late great Doctor Who actor **'Nicholas Courtney' **who played the character **'Brigadier Alistair Gordon Lethbridge Stewart'** of **UNIT** **(United Nations Intelligence Taskforce)** the world of Doctor Who is a lesser place without him. This story is a tip of the hat to the Doctor Who series and its characters; I don't own ANY of them they belong to the **BBC. **So please don't sue me, I don't want any trouble with anyone.

* * *

><p><strong>PART ONE:<strong>

_Scanning..._

_Scanning..._

_Scanning..._

_Possible hostile life form entering close scan zone..._

_Activate..._

_Analyse...Bipedal...Humanoid..._

_One distinct organism...Young mature male..._

_Hostile entering zone of absolute exclusion..._

_Arm..._

_Prepare to terminate..._

**000000000000**

The notice over the massively barred gate read;

'**MOSSDEEP SPACE CENTRE STORAGE WAREHOUSE**

**NO ADMITTANCE WITHOUT PASS.'**

The concrete posts of the heavy wire fence around the gate held other notices, each surmounted with a skull and crossbones.

'**WARNING! ELECTRIFIED FENCE**

**DO NOT TOUCH, DANGER OF DEATH.'**

The guard was tired and bored. How come _**he**_ always got the night duty? The bloody Sergeant had it in for him that's why. He sneaked a look at his watch. Another hour stuck out here in the cold, windy darkness guarding a gate so strong an Aggron couldn't get through it. So why guard it? He marched up and down glumly. Suddenly he stopped. Something was moving, out there in the darkness. He strained his eyes. The area round the gate was brightly lit by an overhead lamp, but this only made the surrounding darkness all the blacker. But there was something…Something huge, metallic…he raised his gun, about to call out a challenge, when it stepped out of the darkness and fear dried up the words in his throat. He stood frozen to the spot, unable to believe his eyes. The thing closed the gap between them in two swift strides. The guard sucked in air to scream an alarm, but he was too late. A huge metal claw shot out and grabbed his neck chocking him to unconsciousness within seconds.

It caught the guard as he fell and laid the body to one side. Then it moved forward to the gate. After studying it for a moment, it reached out and snapped the cable of the external alarm system. Blue sparks flickered for a moment around its metallic fingers. It then broke the heavy steel chains, smashed the lock from the gate, and pushed it open. Gravel crunched beneath its feet as it moved up the drive towards the front door of the warehouse. It paused for a moment as the sensors detected movement. Some form of animal life was approaching…

A Mightyena, a dog like Pokémon about three feet three inches tall with red eyes, a dark grey tail, dark grey tipped feet and a matching furry overcoat covering the rest of its light grey body, raced across the grounds growling low in its throat. It was a particularly large and savage specimen of one of the fiercest breeds of Dark Pokémon in existence, and would have tackled anything from an armed man, to a Persian without a second's hesitation. Yet, as Mightyena came up to its quarry it skidded to a halt, claws raking in the gravel, scrabbling desperately to check its run. The Mightyena backed away whimpering, then turned and fled in panic. The giant metal intruder smashed open the front door with a single massive blow and entered the building.

Inside the warehouse, the internal alarm had been triggered off by the opening of the door. As soon as the guard on duty, a tough, competent ex-police officer, heard the alarm ringing he followed standing orders and closed the security door. He waited calmly, knowing that the top-secret equipment it was his duty to protect would be safe behind the massive concrete walls and the heavy door of reinforced steel. Someone would let him know when the emergency was over. Until then he'd sit tight, as ordered. Suddenly, he heard a massive thump, thump, thump outside the door. Like the sound of giant footsteps. To his amazement he watched as the massive steel security door slowly buckled inwards. With a screech of ripped metal, they were flung open. Before he had time to take in the full horror of the thing looming in the doorway, its metal claw reached out for him…

When the guard was unconscious, it casually dropped him to the floor. Smoothly it swung round to face the shelves. Row upon row of electronic parts were stored in labelled boxes. It began scanning the shelves quickly, taking only the equipment it needed. It filled an empty crate with its selection. Once the crate was full it carried it out of the warehouse, down the path, past the shattered gate and the unconscious guard, and once outside it disappeared into the darkness. The whole operation had taken place in a little under ten minutes.

* * *

><p>And there we have chapter one done people! Another thanks going out to my Beta Reader Rohan for going over this chapter for me. What do you suppose attacked the warehouse? What was it looking for? And more importantly <em><strong>WHO<strong>_ sent it? You'll find out in the next chapter as always. But in the meantime you know the drill, read and review! **(Flames will be ignored of course if you don't like my** **work **_**then **__**don't read it!**_ _**Nobody**_** is forcing you to!)** See you all soon!


	2. Chapter 2

WOW! So many reviews just for my first chapter! I had no idea you people liked my work so much. As a reward I shall let you read my next chapter. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Pokémon or any of its characters; they belong to **Nintendo/Creatures Inc/GAME FREAK Inc. **The only things _**I**_ own are the characters and Pokémon I make up myself.

**Special Note:** This story is based on one of my favourite Doctor Who episodes **'Robot' **by **'Terrance Dicks.'** It is also dedicated to the late great Doctor Who actor **'Nicholas Courtney' **who played the character **'Brigadier Alistair Gordon Lethbridge Stewart'** of **UNIT** **(United Nations Intelligence Taskforce)** he was a very good solider. This story is a tip of the hat to the Doctor Who series and its characters; I don't own ANY of them they belong to the **BBC. **So please don't sue me, I don't want any trouble with anyone.

* * *

><p><strong>PART TWO:<strong>

The next morning the sun rose bright and shiny over the whole of the Hoenn Region, bringing light to every place it was needed. This included the Mossdeep City Harbour where a large ferry, which had just docked and lowered the gang plank, was letting its passengers disembark. Among all the passengers that came off the ferry were four special travellers and their Pokémon. The first of the travellers was Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town in the Kanto Region, who was determined to become the world's greatest Pokémon Master. Ash was a bright young thirteen year old boy about five feet tall, with black eyes and spiky black hair to match. He was dressed in dark and light blue sneakers with white soles, light grey pants, a black tee-shirt covered by a blue sleeveless hoodie with a white collar and half white circle at the bottom, black fingerless gloves and a red and black Pokémon trainers cap.

Sitting on Ash's shoulder was his partner and best friend Pikachu. Pikachu was a small yellow and black striped electric mouse Pokémon about one foot, four inches tall with black eyes, large yellow ears with black tips, red cheeks and a yellow lightning bolt shaped tail. Pikachu had been Ash's very first Pokémon, given to him by his friend and mentor Professor Oak. It had been a bit of a rocky relationship for these two at first, but during their travels both Ash and Pikachu had become great friends always ready to help themselves and others.

Ash and Pikachu's travels in the Kanto Region had ended, with the two of them battling at the Pokémon League on the Indigo Plateau. But sadly after several promising battles they only made the top sixteen, before they were eliminated from the competition by a better trainer. This defeat had made Ash and Pikachu _**more**_ determined to try harder for next time. That chance had come sooner than they thought, a few days after their defeat Professor Oak sent Ash to the Orange Islands on an errand. During his travels Ash discovered that the Orange Islands had their own Pokémon League known as the Orange League and he took part in it. That journey had ended with Ash and Pikachu _winning_ the Orange League Trophy and getting their names in the Orange League Hall of Fame.

Encouraged by this success, Ash and Pikachu had gone onto the Johto Region and took part in the Johto League. They had successfully defeated all the eight Johto Gym Leaders and had tried their luck at the Johto League itself. The two of them had done extremely well in that competition, making the top eight before eventually being defeated by a better trainer. With such a close call under their belt, Ash and Pikachu had then decided to try their luck in the Hoenn Region with the Hoenn League. So far they hadn't done too badly; they had already collected six of the eight badges needed to compete in the League. They only needed two more badges and Ash was quite certain they could get them, which was why he and Pikachu were now at Mossdeep City.

The second person was a nineteen year old young man about five feet seven inches tall, with squinty eyes and brown spiky hair. He was dressed in blue and white sneakers, grey pants, a green tee-shirt and a brown jacket with an orange collar. On his back was a backpack full of supplies, for he always believed in being prepared for anything. This was Brock from Pewter City, also located in the Kanto Region, a guy who was determined to be the world's greatest Pokémon Breeder. Brock knew quite a bit about how to raise wild and tame Pokémon, mainly because he was quite a domesticated person himself. When Ash had originally travelled to Pewter City to earn his first badge he had discovered that Flint, Brock's father, had gone travelling and left Brock in charge of not only the gym but all his younger brothers and sisters as well. Being the sole supporter of his family Brock had become quite a good cook, cleaner and trainer of Pokémon.

Thankfully on the day Brock and Ash first met, his father Flint returned home from his travels which allowed Brock to pursue his dream at last. Ash was so impressed by Brock; he had invited him along on his Pokémon journey so they could put all his skills to better use. It was a very smart decision, for Brock's talents and skills had really helped Ash out in his travels around the Kanto and Johto Regions. However despite all of Brock's knowledge and wisdom with Pokémon, he had one minor flaw. Every time he met a pretty looking girl on their travels like one of the Nurse Joy or Officer Jenny family, he ended up acting like a romantic fool much to the embarrassment of Ash and his friends. Only when he was dragged away from the source of his infatuation, would Brock stop acting so crazy.

The third person was a ten year old young girl about five feet two inches tall, with blue eyes and long brown hair covered by a red and white bandanna. She was dressed in a red tee-shirt with a dark blue circle around her neck, dark blue shorts, white skirt, red and yellow sneakers along with dark blue and white gloves. This was May from the Hoenn Region's Petalburg City; she was the daughter of Norman and Caroline who ran the Petalburg City Pokémon Gym. As May was now ten years old, she was allowed to begin her own Pokémon Journey like all people her age. Ash had encountered May on her way to Littleroot Town, where she was going to get her starter Pokémon from Professor Birch, who just happened to be the Hoenn Region's Pokémon expert.

Professor Birch had been attempting to treat Ash's friend Pikachu, who had been ill at the time, but the little electric mouse Pokémon had ran out of his lab. In his efforts to find Pikachu with Ash, Birch had disturbed a pack of Poochyena. However May had turned up and used one of the Professor's starter Pokémon to drive the Poochyena away. Once they had found and saved Ash and Pikachu, who were hanging off a small cliff due to Pikachu's illness making him act irrationally, Team Rocket turned up attempting to steal Pikachu like always. Ash and his partner had gotten rid of Team Rocket at the cost of May's bike; however she did manage to gain her first starter Pokémon off Professor Birch, along with her own Pokédex and Pokéballs.

After that little adventure May decided to travel with Ash as she was a happy-go-lucky girl, cluelessly getting her feet wet in the world of Pokémon. Originally she was more concerned with travelling the world than with meeting new Pokémon, but she soon changed her tune. At first May had contemplated becoming a Pokémon trainer like Ash, but she soon changed her mind when she arrived at Rustboro City. She had witnessed a Pokémon Contest, a competition where Pokémon trainers called Co-ordinators, showed off their Pokémon's skills, talents and abilities in order to win ribbons, and she instantly fell in love with the competition. When she witnessed a class at the Pokémon Trainer's school in her travels, May became more impressed and she decided that Pokémon Contests were her thing.

So May became a Pokémon Co-ordinator for the rest of her travels with Ash and Pikachu, training her Pokémon for the contests held all over Hoenn. In order to become a top Co-ordinator, May had to win six contest ribbons to enter the Grand Festival itself. May had done quite well in most of the contests she had taken part in, in fact she had earned about four of the ribbons she needed, two more and she'd make it to the Grand Festival. She could hardly wait!

The forth and final person was an eight year old boy about four feet, ten inches tall with brown eyes covered by glasses and black hair. He was wearing green and white sneakers, brown shorts and a green tee-shirt. This was May's younger brother Max, as he was two years away from earning his Pokémon trainers licence; he was not yet allowed to use Pokémon. When May returned to Petalburg City with Ash and Brock to introduce them to her parents and Pokémon, Max decided to go with his sister in order to experience the world of Pokémon first hand. This way he would know what to expect when he was ready for his own Pokémon Journey. So far Max's travels had increased his understanding of Pokémon and his understanding of Brock too. Every time Brock acted like a romantic fool around a girl, he would quickly drag Brock away by his ear to snap his friend back to reality. "Well," he announced to everyone cheerfully. "Here we are…Mossdeep City."

"Great!" Ash said in excitement. "Now I can earn my next badge at last, right Pikachu?"

"Pika!" Pikachu said in confident agreement.

"Well now that we're here let's head to the local Pokémon Centre," May said practically. "It's not far from the docks and we can ask for directions to the Mossdeep Gym."

"Good thinking May," Brock said nodding in agreement.

After a few minutes of walking from the harbour to the streets of Mossdeep City, the four friends were all standing in the lobby of the local Pokémon Centre. There was a front desk, a videophone, some vending machines, a computer for transporting Pokémon, an eating area for trainers and Pokémon, a washroom and a door that led off to an operating theatre for injured Pokémon. As they walked up to the front desk a door behind it opened up and a young woman about twenty three years old walked out. The woman was five feet, six inches tall with blue eyes, red hair and dressed in a full nurse's uniform complete with hat. Following the woman was a round pink and white Pokémon about four feet, eleven inches tall with black eyes, pink feet, arms, white underbelly and a pink pouch with a white egg inside it. A nurse's hat was perched neatly on its head and around it were three pink curls on either side of its head.

The woman's name was Nurse Joy and her Pokémon helper was called a Blissey. No matter _which_ city or town Ash and his friends visited, be it in the Orange Islands, Kanto, Johto or Hoenn Leagues, the Pokémon Centres were _always_ staffed by an almost identical Nurse Joy along with either a Chansey or its evolved formed Blissey. The real interesting thing about the Nurse Joy's were that they were _**all**_ related to each other in some way, making their family one of the most famous in the world of Pokémon. But to the untrained eye, nobody but the Nurse Joy's and Brock could tell the _exact _difference between them.

"Welcome to the Mossdeep City Pokémon Centre," Joy said with a gentle smile. "How may my Blissey and I help you?"

Before anyone could say anything, Brock rushed forward and grabbed Joy's hand. "Hi," he said with a goofy smile. "My name is Brock and I need a beautiful woman like you in my life to make me happy."

"I see…" Joy said nervously.

"Perhaps I can help with your work?" Brock went on. "Maybe we could even…OW!" Brock broke off as Max grabbed him by the ear and dragged him away from the desk. "Let's go Romero," he said sternly. "You're freaking her out."

"Is your friend okay?" Joy asked Ash as they watched Max drag Brock away.

"He's just fine," Ash said hastily. "He just forgot to take his medication this morning."

"So I noticed," Joy observed. "So…how can I help you?"

"Well I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town," Ash introduced himself. "And this is my partner Pikachu."

"Pika!" Pikachu waved in greeting.

"I'm May and the other two were Brock and my little brother Max," May said completing the introductions.

"Hi there!"

"I'm here to challenge the Mossdeep City Gym leader for my next badge," Ash explained to Joy. "Do you know where the Gym is?"

"Of course I do," Joy smiled cheerfully. "It's not far from here. Just go north up the main road and it's the first big building on your right."

Thanking Nurse Joy for her help the four friends left the Pokémon Centre and were about to head off to the gym, when suddenly several police cars drove by with their lights blazing and sirens wailing.

"Hey," Max said to the others in wonderment. "What's going on?"

"I don't know," May shrugged. "There must be trouble."

"Well let's go find out," Ash said determinedly as he and Pikachu started running after the police cars.

"Wait for us Ash!" Brock called after his friend as they all ran after him.

The police cars led the four Pokémon travellers to the edge of Mossdeep City, where they stopped at a large complex of buildings with several large towers all surrounded by a large fence. Nearby there was a heavy gate standing open with several police officers doing forensic work all around it. Standing nearby was Officer Jenny talking to a short middle age man with white hair, grey eyes covered with glasses and a lab coat covering his blue business suit. Jenny was twenty three years old about five feet nine inches tall with brown eyes, blue hair and full police uniform complete with white gloves and police hat. Officer Jenny's family was just as famous as the Nurse Joy family; for _wherever_ Ash and his friends went in their travels in _whatever_ city or town they visited there was an Officer Jenny in charge of the local police force. Also like the Nurse Joy family _all_ the Officer Jenny family were related to each other, identical and only they and Brock could tell the difference between them.

"Hey," Max said excitedly. "That's the Mossdeep City Space Centre. I've heard that they do a lot of rocket launches here, you know for Pokémon research and space exploration."

"Something pretty big must have happened here for all these police officers to be here," May said thoughtfully.

"Well let's find out," Ash said and walked up to where Jenny and the scientist were talking. When they were close enough Ash tapped Jenny on the shoulder. "Ah…excuse me?"

"Yes?" Jenny said turning round to face him.

Before Ash could say anything Brock shoved him out of the way and grabbed Jenny's hand. "Hi there," he said with a goofy love struck smile. "My name's Brock and I'd like to report a stolen heart."

"Right…" Jenny said slowly.

Before Brock could go on, Max grabbed him by the ear and dragged him away again.

"Brock," he said sternly. "You _really_ need to stop acting like a maniac; twice in one day is just too much."

"You have to forgive Brock," May said apologetically to Jenny. "He has a few mental problems."

"I see," Jenny observed. "Can I help you?"

"Yeah," Ash spoke up. "I'm Ash, this is May, Max and Brock, we're Pokémon trainers. We were going to the Mossdeep City Gym when we saw all the police cars here, what happened?"

"A robbery," Jenny replied simply. "Late last night a person or persons unknown knocked out two security guards, broke into the Centre's storage warehouse and stole a highly sophisticated piece of equipment."

"Really?" May asked curiously. "What was it?"

"I can answer that," the man in the lab coat said coming forward. "Allow me to introduce myself I'm Professor Mortimer Willow, I'm one of the head scientists that work here at the Space Centre. What was taken," he went on. "Were the parts for a new type of guidance system computer we _**were**_ planning to use in our next rocket shot."

"But that's terrible!" Max exclaimed in disappointment.

"I know," Willow said grimly. "However I also get the impression that _whoever_ broke into this Centre used a very powerful Pokémon to commit this crime."

"What makes you say that?" Ash asked curiously.

"This," Willow said walking over to the gate and picked up the heavy steel chains and shattered lock so they could see it. "Look at this chain and lock," he said. "Not cut _or _blown open, it was _**torn**_ clean off! The same thing happened to the door of the warehouse where the computer parts were kept."

"Wow!" May said in amazement. "It must have been a pretty strong Pokémon to do that then."

"Yeah," Brock nodded in agreement. "It must have been a fighting or ground type Pokémon to do all this damage and not get hurt."

"It's obvious that the owner of this Pokémon is a very clever person," Jenny added. "We believe that who ever 'they' are, are trying to build a rocket."

"_**WHAT?!"**_ Ash and his friends all cried out together in astonishment.

"It's true," Willow said in confirmation. "About two weeks ago before all this happened; a cargo ship containing rocket parts for our next launch was robbed shortly after it arrived in the harbour. Whoever did it broke in and took _all_ the parts after tearing a huge hole in the side of the ship."

"Now with the rocket guidance system stolen," Jenny went on. "We are certain that our thief is trying to build a rocket."

"Who the heck would want to steal parts to build a rocket anyway?" Ash said in puzzlement.

"We don't know," Willow shrugged. "But what we _do_ know that if this thief _**IS **_building a rocket, they'll need one important component to make it work and that is…"

"I know!" Max cried suddenly catching on. "Rocket Fuel!"

"Exactly," Jenny nodded. "And this Centre is the only place where they can get all the rocket fuel they need."

"So," Brock said slowly. "That means they'll have to come back to get it."

"Precisely," Willow said in confirmation. "So Officer Jenny here is planning to set up an ambush in the storage warehouse where the rocket fuel tanks are stored, hopefully we can catch them in the act."

"Can we help?" Ash asked eagerly. "We all have a lot of experience with stuff like this, so do our Pokémon. Right Pikachu?"

"Pika!" Pikachu said in proud confirmation.

"Well…" Jenny said thoughtfully. "It _might_ be useful to have a few extra hands helping us," she thought about it for a moment then said. "Okay then."

"Yeah!" Ash said in excitement. "You won't regret this Officer Jenny!"

"Well in that case," Professor Willow said practically. "I'll show you all where the warehouse with the rocket fuel is, that way you can plan your ambush." With that he led Ash and his friends off into the grounds of the Space Centre.

* * *

><p>So that's the end of this chapter. Once again another thanks goes out to my Beta reader Rohan for helping me on this chapter! Ash and his friends are going to help Officer Jenny ambush the rocket thieves, is this wise? To find out the answer you'll have to wait for the next chapter, meanwhile read and review as always! Later!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Okay people you're all so determined to know WHAT broke into the Mossdeep Space Centre, so here's the chapter that will SHOW you! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Pokémon or any of its characters; they belong to **Nintendo/Creatures Inc/GAME FREAK Inc.** The only things _**I**_ own are the characters and Pokémon I make up myself.

**Special Note:** This story is based on one of my favourite Doctor Who episodes **'Robot' **by **'Terrance Dicks.'** It is also dedicated to the late great Doctor Who actor **'Nicholas Courtney' **who played the character **'Brigadier Alistair Gordon Lethbridge Stewart'** of **UNIT** **(United Nations Intelligence Taskforce)** RIP Brigadier! This story is a tip of the hat to the Doctor Who series and its characters; I don't own ANY of them they belong to the **BBC. **So please don't sue me, I don't want any trouble with anyone.

* * *

><p><strong>PART THREE:<strong>

That evening, _**something**_ approached the Mossdeep City Space Centre fence, near where the storage warehouse for the rocket fuel was kept. Two huge, metallic hands reached out and snapped the thick wires of the electrified fence like strands of cotton. Blue sparks crackled round metal fingers. A huge, gleaming shape moved through the gap and set off towards the warehouse, followed by three figures. In the warehouse, the alarm had been triggered off by the cutting of the wire fence. As soon as Ash and his friends heard the alarm, they quickly ducked down into hiding behind the fuel tanks.

"Well," Jenny said quietly. "Our thieves have arrived at last."

"They're in for a big surprise when they try and get in here," Max said cheerfully.

Just then the door of the warehouse was smashed open, as it opened Jenny, Ash and all the others stepped out of hiding.

"Freeze!" Jenny yelled commandingly. "This is the police! Put your hands in the air and step into the light!"

Ash and his friends squinted trying to see who was in the doorway, but the bright lights in the warehouse just made the outside darkness blacker.

"I said step into the light!" Jenny yelled repeating her demand.

At first there was silence then they heard this:

"_**Prepare for trouble!"**_ a woman's voice said first.

"_**Make it double!"**_ a man's voice said almost immediately.

"Oh God!" May groaned in sudden realization. "Not _them_ again!"

"Yes May I'm afraid so," Max said with a sigh.

"_**To protect the world from devastation;"**_

"_**To unite all people within our nation;"**_

"_**To denounce the evils of truth and love;"**_

"_**To extend our reach to the stars above;"**_

A man and a woman both twenty four years old suddenly stepped into the warehouse. The woman was about five feet seven inches tall, with blue eyes and bright red hair. She was dressed in a light grey short sleeved shirt with matching shorts, long dark grey gloves and matching boots. The man was about five feet eight inches tall, with green eyes and lavender blue hair. He was dressed in a similar outfit to the woman except he was wearing a long sleeved shirt and pants. Both of them had a bright red **'R'** on the front of their shirts.

"_**Jessie!"**_

"_**James!"**_

"_**Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!"**_ Jessie shouted.

"_**Surrender now, or prepare to FIGHT!"**_ James finished.

Just then a Meowth, who was walking only on its two brown hind legs, stepped into the light between Jessie and James. Meowth was a cat like Pokémon about one foot four inches tall, with black cat eyes, a white furry body, a brown tipped tail and black ears with a gold charm lodged in between them. _**"**__**Meowth," **_he said completing his part of the motto._** "That's right!"**_

Meowth was then joined by a Wobbuffet, a squinty eyed, blue skinned psychic Pokémon. He was about four feet, three inches tall with two toed feet, two long arms and a black tail. _**"**__**Wobbuffet!"**_ he said proudly.

Both Meowth and Wobbuffet were then joined by a Chimecho, a pleasant yellowed eyed wild chime Pokémon which floated off the ground. Chimecho was about two inches tall, with a yellow sucker growing out of his head which was used to stick to tree branches or ledges. He had a small white round body, with red cheeks and a long red tipped ribbon like tail that flapped in the air. _**"**__**Chime, Chime, Chime!"**_ he said gently finishing up the motto.

"Team Rocket!" Ash and his friends cried out together.

"That's us!" Meowth said proudly.

"So it's been you three stealing all the rocket parts!" Ash said angrily.

"Guilty as charged," Jessie said with a smile.

"But why?" Max said in puzzlement. "What do you three fools want with a rocket?"

"Well we _**are**_ Team Rocket," James said modestly. "We thought that a rocket would make a nice change from our usual balloon."

"You're lying," May said suddenly. "I can understand you guys stealing the parts for a rocket, but why steal a guidance system computer? You wouldn't need that; you'd want to fly the rocket yourselves."

"That's right," Brock said coming to May's support. "So that means you're working for someone who _told_ you to steal those rocket parts and that guidance system!"

"Good guess twerp," Meowth said in confirmation. "You aren't as dumb as you look. Yes," he said proudly. "We were told to steal all that stuff for the last few weeks _and_ to get the rocket fuel too."

"They must be paying you a pretty penny to do all this," Jenny said scornfully.

"You bet they are!" Jessie said proudly.

"In fact we were given a nice little toy to help us," James added smugly.

"Yeah," Meowth said pulling out a remote control and pressing a button on it. "Check this out!"

Outside the warehouse there suddenly came a stomp, stomp, stomp of what sounded like heavy metal footsteps getting closer and closer.

"What the heck is that?" Jenny asked suspiciously.

"The MARCH," Meowth said simply.

"What's the MARCH?" Ash asked nervously not sure he wanted to know the answer.

"The MARCH is the Multi Armed Robotic Catcher," Jessie said standing away from the door.

"It's designed to be the ultimate machine," James added also moving away. "As you'll soon see!"

**00000000000**

_Scanning…_

_Scanning…_

_Scanning…_

_Possible hostile life forms entering close scan zone…_

_Activate…_

_Analyse…Bipedal…Humanoid…_

_Six distinct organisms…Three young mature males…One young female…One young mature female…One Pikachu…_

_Hostiles entering zone of absolute exclusion…_

_Arm…_

_Prepare to terminate…_

**00000000000**

Ash and the others studied the MARCH with awe and fascination as it walked into the warehouse. It was well over eight feet tall. In shape, it resembled a grotesque man: colossal legs, mighty body and long arms, which terminated in massive hands. Above the right hand was a tremendously powerful hand drill and above the left hand was an equally powerful buzz saw. In the middle of its body a huge claw reached out to grab them. The enormous head was equally appalling: red lights burnt in its eye-sockets; a metal grille served as its mouth. As it moved towards them they could see that the MARCH was made of a shining silvery metal.

"Pretty impressive huh?" Jessie said to them breaking the silence. "Now then Meowth," she went on. "Get that fuel and while you're about it, grab that lovely Pikachu!"

"Right!" Meowth said operating the controls on his remote.

"I don't think so," Ash cried as the MARCH started forward again. "Pikachu use Thunder!"

With a fierce cry of "PI-KA-CHUUUUUU!" Pikachu released a huge bolt of electricity which flew through the air and struck the MARCH head on, but to everyone's horror nothing happened!

"By the way twerps!" James said mockingly. "Did we mention that our toy is insulated against electric attacks?"

"Now he tells us!" Max yelled as he and the others ducked as a huge metal hand whizzed past their heads.

They all backed rapidly away, and the MARCH stalked after them like a great metal cat. Even as it chased them they all found time to admire the robot's evident power and strength, the smooth precision of its movements.

"Scatter!" Jenny yelled to everyone. They all split up as the MARCH lunged forward again.

"Okay then," May said determinedly. "If electric attacks don't work let's try something else!"

"What ever you do don't use fire attacks!" Brock called warningly. "We'll all be blown to bits if this rocket fuel goes up!"

"Right!" May said getting out a Pokéball and throwing it. "Go Bulbasaur!"

What emerged from the Pokéball was a red eyed, two foot, four inch tall female seed Pokémon. She had four legs, light green skin, with dark green spots around her body and a large green bulb growing out of her back. "Bulbasaur!" she cried confidently.

"Bulbasaur," May ordered her partner. "Use Vine Whip and try to trip that thing up!"

With an obedient cry of "Bulba!" Bulbasaur swung out her vines, but quickly withdrew them when the MARCH's buzz saw was in danger of cutting them off.

"Ha!" Jessie yelled in triumph. "You twerps don't stand a chance against us! Get them Meowth!"

"With pleasure!" Meowth said with evil relish.

In the nightmare chase that followed, the rocket fuel warehouse was completely wrecked. During the struggle Ash and his friends hit the MARCH with their Pokémon's best attacks, the only ones they didn't use were their fire Pokémon for fear of blowing up the place. They hit it with every attack they could think of single and combined, but nothing stopped it, or slowed it down. The MARCH was virtually invincible.

"Give it up you twerps!" James said mockingly. "Nothing you've got will affect this robot!"

"Chime, Chime," Chimecho said in agreement.

"There's only one Pokémon I haven't tried yet!" Ash yelled as he threw his last Pokéball. "Go Corphish!"

What emerged from the Pokéball with a determined cry of "Corphish!" was a two foot tall lobster Pokémon. He had black eyes, six red legs and a tail. He also had a white armoured underbelly, red and white claws along with a red armoured upper body with spiky head.

"Oh please!" Jessie laughed. "That stupid little crab doesn't scare us, squash him Meowth!"

"Right!" Meowth said and flicked a switch. Immediately the MARCH moved forward its buzz saw, power drill and claw all at the ready.

"Quick Corphish," Ash ordered his Pokémon. "Use Bubble Beam!"

With a cry of "Cor!" Corphish released a stream of bubbles that hit the MARCH head on. The result was extraordinary. The robot suddenly stopped advancing and started staggering about.

"Uh oh!" James said worriedly as the MARCH began to heat up and emit a strange howling sound. "This is not good!"

"What's happening?" Jessie yelled to Meowth. "What's wrong?"

"It's overloading!" Meowth cried in dismay.

"But that's impossible!" James cried in disbelief. "It's supposed to be immune to Pokémon's attacks!"

Meowth thought about it for a moment then slapped his forehead. "I'm an idiot; I forgot the MARCH isn't water proof!"

"Oh great!" Jessie yelled furiously. "A _**real**_ fine time to remember that!"

"Yeah thanks Meowth!" Ash called out in gratitude. "Use your Water Gun Corphish!"

Corphish quickly sprayed the MARCH with his Water Gun, which caused it to howl louder and heat up even more; soon it was radiating intense heat and glowing a cherry red.

"Look out," Jenny yelled. "It's blowing up!"

They all dived for cover as the MARCH blew up in a small but powerful explosion that sent Team Rocket flying up through the warehouse roof and into the night's sky outside.

"It's not fair," Jessie moaned. "We were _**winning!**_"

"You just _**HAD**_ to forget that our robot wasn't water proof!" James yelled to Meowth furiously.

"Wob!" Wobbuffet said in agreement.

"Well it doesn't matter _**now**_ does it?" Meowth shouted back.

"_**LOOK'S LIKE TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" **_they all yelled out together and disappeared over the horizon.

"Well," Max said slowly as he and the others came out of hiding. "That's the end of those guys!"

"True," Jenny admitted. "But we still don't know _**WHO**_ sent them, or who gave them that robot."

"That's true," Ash said as he recalled Corphish.

"Hey," Max said suddenly. "Where's Brock and May?"

Ash and Jenny looked around and saw that Brock and May had indeed disappeared, so had several of the tanks of rocket fuel.

"Hey," Max cried out in disbelief. "The fuel tanks have gone as well!"

"Pika-pi!" Pikachu cried suddenly. He was pointing to some tyre tracks in the doorway at the opposite end of the warehouse; it was where Brock and May had last been seen.

"Ah ha!" Jenny said in sudden understanding. "I see it all now! Who ever sent Team Rocket with the MARCH; used them to draw our attention away from the fuel tanks!"

"I see what you mean," Ash said catching on. "While we were fighting Team Rocket, the _real_ thieves broke in around the back of the warehouse, kidnapped Brock and May and made off with the fuel tanks!"

"Exactly!"

"But we have to find them!" Max cried out in distress.

"Don't worry Max," Jenny said calmly to the worried boy. "We'll find them, if they're in a truck they couldn't have gone far with those heavy fuel tanks."

"Good thinking," Ash nodded and threw a new Pokéball. "Go Swellow!"

"Swelloooow!" cried the two foot tall bird Pokémon as he emerged from his Pokéball. Swellow was an impressive Pokémon he had black eyes, red feet, a dark blue tail with matching feathers and wings. The bottom part of his underbelly was white and the top leading up to his yellow beak was red, save for a dark blue **'V'** just below his neck.

"Swellow," Ash instructed his Pokémon. "Fly around and see if you can find out where Brock and May are!"

Nodding his head in understanding, Swellow flew through the hole in the roof where Team Rocket left through into the night sky outside.

"Okay," Jenny said decisively to Ash and Max. "You two wait for Swellow to return, while you're doing that I'll go and get some more men to help." With that said she moved off leaving Ash and Max behind to wait. By the time Jenny returned with her men and Professor Willow Swellow had returned.

"We're here," Willow announced to Ash and Max. "Did Swellow find your friends?"

"I think he has," Ash said excitedly. "Lead the way Swellow!"

**00000000000**

By daybreak Ash, Pikachu, Max, Professor Willow along with Officer Jenny and all her men, were on a police launch following Swellow as he led them across the sea away from Mossdeep City.

"Where are we going?" Max asked the Professor curiously.

"It looks like we're heading for Reseda Island," he answered thoughtfully.

"What's at Reseda Island?" Ash asked.

"Not much," Willow said with a shrug. "There's an old underground rocket launching site there, complete with a special control Bunker. It's occasionally used for unmanned rocket flights like weather satellites and such."

"I'm willing to bet _**that's**_ where our rocket thieves _**and**_ your friends are!" Jenny said confidently to Ash and Max. "We've got them now!"

"I hope you're right Officer Jenny," Ash said grimly. "I just hope you're right."

* * *

><p>Well there's chapter three done, another thanks to my Beta Reader Rohan for his good work on this. In the next chapter you shall find out <em><strong>WHERE<strong>_ May and Brock are. You will also find out _**WHO**_ sent Team Rocket with the MARCH, _**WHAT**_ those rocket parts are needed for and the terrible, terrible plan for them as well! I'll put the chapter up soon, in the meantime read and review like always! Later!


	4. Chapter 4

Here I am again people, this time with chapter four! Here you will find out what happened to Brock and May, you will also find out what the rocket parts were taken for. Enjoy!

_(One small detail, I am **AWARE** there is a character called Green in the world of Pokémon. However when I first thought up and wrote these stories I was **UNAWARE **of that fact at the time so don't bother pointing it out to me. Rest assured MY character also called Green is my OWN creation. I just thought a name like Edward Green sounded good for a scientific villain who is a disgraced Trainer/Professor. Okay? Enjoy!)_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Pokémon or any of its characters; they belong to **Nintendo/Creatures Inc/GAME FREAK Inc.** The only things _**I**_ own are the characters and Pokémon I make up myself.

**Special Note:** This story is based on one of my favourite Doctor Who episodes **'Robot' **by **'Terrance Dicks.'** It is also dedicated to the late great Doctor Who actor **'Nicholas Courtney' **who played the character **'Brigadier Alistair Gordon Lethbridge Stewart'** of **UNIT** **(United Nations Intelligence Taskforce)** I salute you sir! This story is a tip of the hat to the Doctor Who series and its characters; I don't own ANY of them they belong to the **BBC. **So please don't sue me, I don't want any trouble with anyone.

* * *

><p><strong>PART FOUR:<strong>

Brock and May awoke to find themselves in what looked to be an underground storeroom; the shelves were packed with rows of every imaginable variety of tinned and powdered foods.

"Are you alright May?" Brock asked his friend as he helped her to her feet.

"Yeah I think so," May said faintly. "What happened?" she asked. "The last thing I remember was we were in the rocket fuel warehouse, fighting off Team Rocket and the MARCH. Then there was a noise and I was knocked out!"

"Yeah me too," Brock said looking down to check up on his Pokémon. However when he looked, he discovered to his horror, all the Pokéballs in his belt had gone! "Aaahhh!" he cried out in alarm. "My Pokémon are gone!"

Looking down May saw that her belt was empty as well, "Mine too! We've got to find them!"

"Don't worry May," Brock said reassuringly to her. "We'll also find them, but first we've got to find out _who's_ behind this and _where_ we are."

So saying, they made their way to the door of the storeroom and stepped out to find themselves in a brightly lit concrete corridor.

"Which way I wonder?" May asked as she looked up and down the corridor.

Brock heard a buzzing noise coming from their right, it sounded like computer equipment. A lot of computer equipment. "Let's try this way first," he suggested and led May off in the direction of the buzzing.

They went down the corridor that soon ended in a circular control room which was buzzing with activity. It held a radio-communications set up, several monitor screens which showed several of the concrete corridors and other rooms, and what appeared to be the main control systems for where ever they were. A computer terminal with its own complex numerical keyboard occupied the rest of the room. Above this keyboard a large digital count-down clock was standing motionless at the number **600**. Six hundred seconds-which equals ten minutes. An extraordinary figure swung around from the monitors to confront them. During all her travels through the Hoenn League, May had never seen such a hideous thing. It was a humanoid like creature about five feet, eight inches tall with blue hair. It was wearing a tattered white lab coat, a green button up shirt, blue neck tie and black tattered pants. It had purple slimly skin, clawed hands, slimly purple feet, yellow eyes and a bloated blue mouth.

"Ah!" the creature said cheerfully. "My gues_sssss_t's_sssss_ have woken up at las_sssss_t. How are you?"

"Who…_**WHAT**_ are you?" May managed to say at last to the creature in horrified disgust.

"I can answer that May," Brock said grimly. "Allow me to introduce you to Professor Edward Green, the only person to earn the Mammonite Badge and title of Pokémon Darkling." He pointed to Green's shirt where May could see a badge pinned to it, that looked like the Earth Badge only it was black with a red ruby in its centre.

"_**THIS **_guy is the Pokémon Darkling?" May exclaimed in disbelief. "But that's just a story!"

"It's more that a story I'm afraid," Brock corrected her. "Just listen to this." With that Brock told the history of Professor Green to the astonished May. He then went on to tell May, of all of the encounters he and Ash had had with the crazed scientist in their travels around all the different Regions.

"We last met him at Union Cave in the Johto Region," Brock said finishing his story. "Green here had been capturing travelling trainers and their Pokémon, hypnotising them to use as expendable labour for his little jewel mining operation. Fortunately we managed to get everyone out by wrecking his equipment and burying him in a rockfall, or so we thought."

"So…" May nervously asked the mutated scientist. "How did you get away?"

"I _sssss_simply u_sssss_sed Dig," Green replied smugly. "It's_sssss_ quite a u_sssss_seful move to know. E_sssss_specially when you're half Pokémon and buried under tonnes_sssss_ of rock."

"Clever you," Brock said dryly. "So _where_ are we exactly? And what's it got to do with all the rocket parts _you_ obviously got Team Rocket, along with the MARCH, to steel from the Mossdeep City Space Centre."

"I'm glad you a_sssss_sked," Green said with a smile. "We are on Res_sssss_eda Island, a _sssss_small place about two or three miles_sssss_ ea_sssss_st of Moss_ssss_deep City. We are in the control Bunker of the old Re_sssss_seda Island rocket launching _sssss_site; here I have been preparing this_sssss_!" He turned back to the console and pressed a button, instantly one of the monitor's lit up to show an underground launch site complete with rocket. "Behold my rocket!" he said proudly. "Made from _sssss_stolen parts_sssss_ taken from the Moss_ssss_deep City _Sssss_space Centre."

"It's very nice," May said slowly. "But what do you need it for anyway?"

"That's_sssss _a very good que_sssss_stion my dear," Green said waving a hand at the monitor. "Take a look at the rocket and tell me if you notice anything unu_sssss_sual about it?"

Puzzled but obligingly Brock and May went over to the monitor and looked at the rocket. The rocket itself looked just like any other ordinary rocket that Brock and May had seen on T.V, or in pictures in science books and magazines. However there was one difference. In the nose cone of the rocket where the space capsule for astronauts should be, something else had been installed. It looked like a smooth cylinder with rounded ends, approximately sixty centimetres across by one hundred and twenty centimetres long.

"What's this cylinder you've installed here in the nose cone of the rocket?" May asked curiously.

"Ah!" Green said grandly. "_Sssss_so you did notice that. It's_sssss _a nuclear warhead!" he smiled evilly.

"_**WHAT?!"**_ Brock and May exclaimed together in horror. "You mean it's actually a _**missile?!"**_

"You guess_ssss_ed right," Green replied cheerfully. "It's_sssss_ a miss_ssss_le with a twenty megaton nuclear warhead, I bought it cheep off a black market arms_sssss _dealer."

"What the hell do you want a missile with a nuclear warhead for?!" Brock demanded to know.

"I intend to launch my miss_ssss_le at Ever Grande City, where they plan to hold the Hoenn league Champion_sssss_ships_sssss_ for this_sssss _year!" Green declared dramatically. "Even as_sssss_ I _sssss_speak to you. _Sssss_several important Pokémon League officials_sssss,_ along with the Elite Four, will be attending that meeting on how to prepare for the champion_sssss_ships_sssss. _Quite a target don't you think?"

"But you can't do that!" May protested. "If you fire that missile, you'll be killing thousands of innocent trainers and their Pokémon!"

"And what about the radiation effects?" Brock added. "If your missile destroys Ever Grande City, the radiation will contaminate the whole area for decades! You can't _possibly_ do that!"

"Well it need not happen," Green said matter of factly. "That is_sssss_ _**if**_ the Pokémon League agree to my demands_sssss_, I have already _sssss_sent them off. If they _sssss_say yes_sssss_ then nobody has_sssss_ anything to worry about."

"Well what did you ask for?" May asked curiously.

"Not much," Green replied casually. "I jus_sssss_t want my Mammonite Badge and title of Pokémon Darkling removed, in an official televis_sssss_ed ceremony at Indigo Plateau Pokémon _Sssss_stadium."

"Is that all?"

"Heck no!" Green went on. "I al_sssss_so want over a hundred _**BILLION**_ dollars_sssss _depo_sssss_sted in my _sssss_secret bank account. _Sssss_so that way, I will have plenty of money for chemicals_sssss _and equipment for my experiments_sssss_. And finally I want my 'old friend' Oak, to give me acces_sssss_ to _**ALL**_ the Pokémon re_sssss_search into Pokémon evolution and D.N.A he has_sssss_. As_sssss_ he's_sssss_ provided it for all Pokémon researchers everywhere, it _sssss_seems_sssss_ fair he gives_ssssss_ it to me too."

"Are you _nuts_?!" Brock cried out in disbelief. "There is no _**way**_ in hell that Professor Oak _or_ the Pokémon League will give into demands like that!"

"They'd better," Green said sternly. "Otherwi_sssss_se it'll be curtins_sssss_ for them!"

Suddenly there was a bleeping of an alarm buzzer from the console behind Green. He spun around and pressed a button, immediately one of the monitor screens lit up. It showed Ash, Max, Professor Willow, Officer Jenny and her police officers arriving outside the Bunker.

"Well, well, well!" Green said evilly. "It _sssss_seems_sssss _that your friend A_sssss_sh has_sssss_ found us_sssss_. I mu_sssss_st prepare a welcome for them, time to activate the defens_sssss_e _sssss_sy_sssss_stems_sssss_." So saying he flicked a series of switches on the console in front of him.

"Oh no you don't!" Brock said moving forward. He was suddenly stopped when a pair of strong hands grabbed him from behind, the same thing happened to May. "Hey!" May yelled in protest. She turned around to see that holding her was a man about five feet, eight inches tall with brown eyes and black hair. Holding Brock was another man also about five feet, nine inches tall with green eyes and brown hair. Both men were dressed up in a uniform that made them look like Team Rocket Grunts complete with hats. But instead of being black, their outfits were dark green and lacked a big red **'R'**; they also had guns in their belts along with several Pokéballs.

"Ah!" Green said without turning around. "Blake, Eccles_sssss_, right on time as_sssss_ always_ssssss_. Brock I'm _sssss_sure you remember my two lab ass_ssss_iss_ssss_tant's_sssss_. Lock them back up in the _sssss_store room with their Pokémon you two."

"Right away Professor," the two goons said obediently leading the struggling Brock and May out. But Green didn't notice this; he was busy watching the monitor.

**00000000000**

Ash, Max, Professor Willow, Officer Jenny and her officers, had followed Swellow to Reseda Island and to a stretch of rough wooded trees.

"There it is my friends," Willow said to Ash and Max. "That's the Reseda Island rocket launching site and control Bunker." He indicated a massive concrete building, nestling in a tree-surrounded hollow just ahead of them. It was built in the shape of a squared-off letter U, its two longs wings linked by one short one which was crowned with a tower. A concrete path led between the two arms of the U to a massive metal door which formed the only break in the concrete façade.

"Wow!" Max said excitedly. "Now that's an impressive Bunker!"

"It was an experimental atomic bomb shelter once," Willow explained to his friends. "It was built by the Mossdeep City Space Centre personnel, and then converted into a rocket launch site after the Cold War days ended. It's designed to allow a small community to survive almost indefinitely."

"Really?" Ash said in amazement.

"Oh yes. It has its own power supply, food supplies, water, and air-purifying equipment. Completely self contained!"

"Yes," Jenny said grimly. "The perfect place to hide and build a stolen rocket. Well," she said determinedly. "We'll soon winkle our friends out of their shell!"

With that they all started towards the Bunker up the concrete path. As they came near the door, the two long arms of the U-shaped building seemed to close in on them menacingly. Pikachu who was in the lead was looking around warily, he was sniffing the air. His keen eyes constantly swept the featureless concrete walls, alert for any change. Suddenly he gave a cry of _**"Pika-Pi! Pikachu!"**_

The little electric mouse Pokémon let off a huge sudden Thunder attack, knocking everyone behind him backwards off the path including himself. As they fell the sudden chattering of machine-gun fire filled the air, as a murderously efficient cross-fire swept the entire area. Hurriedly everyone quickly scrambled back to the safety of the woods.

"What the hell was that?!" Jenny exclaimed a furiously as she panted for breath.

"The Bunker's automated machine-gun nests," replied Professor Willow. "They're activated by body heat as we approach; obviously whoever is in there means business."

"Oh that's just great!" Ash groaned wearily. "So if we try to get in we get killed!"

Suddenly Jenny's radio started crackling with static in her belt.

"I think someone wants to try and talk with you," Max said thoughtfully to Jenny.

Jenny took the radio out of her belt and fiddled with it. The voice of Professor Green came from the radio, distorted by atmospherics but perfectly recognisable.

'_**Officer Jenny, I am sssssspeaking to you from insssssside the Bunker. Can you hear me?'**_

"Yes we can hear you," replied Jenny. "Identify yourself."

'_**I think your young friend Assssssh Ketchum knowssssss who I am, don't you Assssssh?'**_

"Oh my god," Ash exclaimed in sudden realization as he recognised the hissing voice. "It _can't_ be!"

'_**Oh but it issssss, itssssss Professssssor Edward Green the Pokémon Darkling!'**_

"I should have guessed," Ash said angrily. "Only a crazy nut like you would want to steal a rocket for his own mad experiments. What are you up to this time?"

'_**I'm glad you assssssked,'**_ came the reply. _**'Jusssssst lissssssten to thissssss!'**_

With that, Green told his listeners about his missile and its deadly warhead. He also told them of what he intended to do with it, where it was to be fired at, and his demands to be fore filled to prevent it from being fired.

"He's mad!" Max said to the others once Green had finished speaking. "He can't do that!"

"I heartily agree," Jenny said turning back to her radio. "Edward Green you are under arrest! Come out and surrender yourself immediately."

Even over the radio, the self-satisfaction in Green's voice was unmistakable. _**'I sssssshall do no ssssssuch thing. Thissssss place issssss impregnable, assssss you very well know. You have already had a tasssssste of my automatic defence ssssssysssssstemssssss.'**_

"Now look here," Jenny said angrily. "You come out _now_, or I'll call up the PDF and they and _blow_ you out!"

"The PDF?" Ash asked Professor Willow in puzzlement.

"The Pokémon Defence Force," Willow replied. "It's a special organisation put together by the Pokémon League, they handle stuff that are beyond Officer Jenny's control."

"I've read about them!" Max said excitedly. "They render assistance to people and Pokémon who have been affected by natural disasters like, fire's, floods or earthquakes."

"They also deal with the _rare_ but dangerous situations that threaten the Pokémon League itself," Willow added. "Like now for example," he said turning back to Jenny who was still on her radio to Green.

'_**You would REALLY call out the PDF jusssssst to get little me?' **_Green said mockingly over the radio.

"You bet I would!" Jenny said sternly. "They come down hard and _fast_ on people like you!"

The unseen speaker seemed to pause a little, as if disconcerted by this prompt reply. Then the voice came again. _**'**__**You sssssseem to forget Jenny, that I have Assssssh'ssssss two friendssssss assssss hosssssstagessssss. Brock and May are my prissssssonerssssss.'**_

Jenny cast a brief, agonised glance at Ash, Max and Pikachu. The tone of her reply, however, was as even as before. "That will not deter me from my duty. I repeat surrender now and no one get's hurt!"

Green's voice filled with cold fury. _**'You'll never reach thosssssse doorssssss alive, Jenny! Even if you DID with the help of the PDF, you'd NEVER get through them! I ssssssuggesssssst you contact your ssssssuperiorssssss. By now the **__**Pokémon**__** League will have received my demandssssss. Unlessssss they are agreed to in full, I'll fire my missssssle. You have two hours in which to ssssssurrender!'**_ The radio went dead.

"That man is a raving lunatic!" Jenny fumed putting her radio away.

"You don't know the half of it!" Ash said grimly. With that he gave them all a brief history of all the times he and Brock had encountered Green in their travels. "So when he says he's got a missile with a nuclear warhead on it," Ash concluded. "You can bet Green _means_ what he says that he'll fire it."

"Oh that's just great!" Max groaned warily.

"Well I mean what I said," Jenny said determinedly. "I'm contacting the PDF to get Green out of there!" She turned to her men. "Okay you men while I'm on the radio, see if you locate the position of those machine gun nests with your Pokémon but be careful!"

"We'll help too!" Ash said helpfully.

"Pika!"

**00000000000**

Back inside the Bunker Green was still watching the monitor, only this time Eccles was watching with him. He had heard Green's conversation with Officer Jenny and was now waiting for orders. "Hey Professor," he said nervously. "Do you really think Jenny will call in the PDF to come and get us?"

"Oh I'm _sssss_sure of it," Green said calmly. "Jenny is_sssss _an obs_sssss_tinate woman and A_sssss_sh is_sssss_ no different." He got up from his seat and went over to the computer terminal under the digital countdown clock.

"What are you doing?"

"Checking over the circuit's_sssss_ of the miss_ssss_ile, we may have to launch it after all. Keep an eye on those fools_sssss _for me." With that Green sat down at the terminal and started punching at the controls.

**00000000000**

Not far away, Brock and May were back in the storeroom in which they had first woken up in. Only this time they sat side by side, bound hand and foot to identical wooden chairs. Near by Blake sat at a table with their Pokéballs in a tray, he was leaning against the wall apparently sleeping.

"Brock," May asked her friend. "What do you think Green's going to do with us?"

Brock shrugged. "We're hostages, I imagine. Though it won't do them any good."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, if Green tries to use us as a lever, Ash, Max and Officer Jenny won't listen. I mean they can't can they?"

"No," May said slowly. "I suppose they can't."

Brock craned his head to peer over his shoulder. Blake was still apparently asleep in his chair. Brock started to struggle with his bonds, gently at first, and then more vigorously. May saw what he was doing, and she to began to free herself. Suddenly they heard a click; they turned to see Blake pointing a gun at them. But he was still leaning against the wall with his eyes closed.

"Don't move you two," he ordered them. "The Professor told me if you try and escape I have to shoot you, so sit still!"

Brock and May sat rigid.

* * *

><p>Oh boy! Green seems to have everyone over a barrel here doesn't he? Ash and the others had better hope the PDF answer Jenny's call and hurry up before Green decides to fire his missile, or before Blake gets trigger happy! The next chapter will be up soon, thanks again are directed to my Beta Reader Rohan. So in the meantime read and review like always, later!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Well my loyal readers, you have waited long enough. Here's chapter five to reward you for your patience, enjoy!

**Author's Notes:** To all my readers, yes I am _**AWARE**_ there is a character called Green in the world of Pokémon. However when I first thought up and wrote these stories I was _**UNAWARE **_of that fact at the time so don't bother pointing it out to me. Rest assured MY character also called Green is my OWN creation. I just thought a name like Edward Green sounded good for a scientific villain who is a disgraced Trainer/Professor.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Pokémon or any of its characters; they belong to **Nintendo/Creatures Inc/GAME FREAK Inc.** The only things _**I**_ own are the characters and Pokémon I make up myself.

**Special Note:** This story is based on one of my favourite Doctor Who episodes **'Robot' **by **'Terrance Dicks.'** It is also dedicated to the late great Doctor Who actor **'Nicholas Courtney' **who played the character **'Brigadier Alistair Gordon Lethbridge Stewart'** of **UNIT** **(United Nations Intelligence Taskforce)** He gave the phrase 'Five Rounds Rapid,' a whole new meaning. This story is a tip of the hat to the Doctor Who series and its characters; I don't own ANY of them they belong to the **BBC. **So please don't sue me, I don't want any trouble with anyone.

* * *

><p><strong>PART FIVE:<strong>

Outside the Bunker, the job of locating the automated machine-gun nests was over. It had been a slow and dangerous business. First, Ash and Pikachu had to move close enough to the door for the Bunker's sensors to detect their body heat and activate the machine-guns. When the guns fired, Ash and Pikachu quickly jumped out of range. Then Jenny's officers would fire off a paint bomb gun, which covered the protective ports with bright pink paint marking their location.

With nothing to do now but wait, Ash and Pikachu had rejoined Max and Professor Willow near the shelter of the trees with the rest of Jenny's officers. As for Jenny herself she had spent most of the time on her radio, calling up the PDF and talking on a direct radio link to Ever Grande City and the Pokémon League.

"Well it's just as Green said," Jenny said putting down her radio and turning to her friends. "He's made a number of completely unacceptable demands. To agree would mean disaster for the world and to Pokémon everywhere. The entire Pokémon League is unanimous. No surrender and no compromise. When the PDF get's here we're to help them get Green out, and we can have any help we need."

"Can we get any help to stop that missile from being fired?" Ash asked. "Like cut the Bunker's power?"

"I'm sorry Ash it can't be done," Professor Willow said sadly. "The Bunker is equipped with its own nuclear generator; we couldn't cut its power even if we tried."

"Well what about a fail-safe procedure?" Max spoke up. "You said that the Mossdeep Space Centre used to use this place to launch unmanned rockets. Surely they must have installed a fail-safe mechanism to stop unauthorized launches?"

"I've been informed that it's being operated now," Jenny said matter of factly. "Unfortunately, it happens to be extremely complex to set up. If Green's claims are true, he can fire his missile in just ten minutes-long before the fail safe can take effect."

"Oh god we're doomed!" Ash groaned at all this depressing news.

"Pika!" Pikachu said equally depressed.

"Getting depressed is not going to help us Ash," Max snapped glancing at his watch. "We've got about an hour left and to get in that Bunker and stop that countdown before Green starts it."

Just then a little convoy of vehicles drove up; all of them had the Pokémon League emblem on the side with the letters **PDF** underneath it. The trucks were all loaded up with armed soldiers in full combat uniforms, complete with Pokéballs in their belts. Leading this convoy of trucks was a jeep being driven by a uniformed Sergeant with orange hair and blue eyes. Sitting next to the Sergeant was a Colonel also in full combat uniform with black eyes, hair and a neatly trimmed moustache.

"How do you do?" the Colonel said getting out of his jeep and saluting everyone smartly. "I am Colonel Robert Stewart of the PDF and this is Sergeant Burton my aide."

"You're here at last!" Jenny said in delighted relief as she shook the Colonel's hand. "I was starting to worry."

"We headed out here in force as soon as the Pokémon League received Green's demands," the Colonel explained. "Now what's the situation here and who are these two?" he asked indicating Ash and Max. Jenny quickly introduced her friends and how Green had kidnapped Brock and May. She then told the Colonel how they had attempted to gain access to the Bunker, but were stopped by the automatic machine-gun nests.

"So it's like that is it?" the Colonel said thoughtfully. "Well we'll soon deal with those machine-guns, Sergeant Burton!"

"Yes sir?" Burton said snapping to attention.

"Break out the men and their Pokémon; we're going to destroy those machine-gun nests as quickly as we possibly can."

"Right away sir!" Burton saluted and then turned to all the waiting PDF soldiers. "Okay lads present your Pokémon!"

Pulling out their Pokéballs the soldiers threw them, and several Electabuzz emerged into the open. They were tough looking electric Pokémon, about three feet, seven inches tall. They had yellow antenna on their heads, black eyes, black and yellow striped bodies with matching tails, and clawed hind legs.

"Electabuzz!" Burton ordered all the assembled electric Pokémon. "Destroy _all_ those machine-gun nests!"

**00000000000**

Inside the Bunker Eccles was nervously watching the monitor, which now showed the PDF soldiers with their Electabuzz begin their attack on the machine-gun nests. "The Pokémon Defence Force have arrived Professor," he reported to Green who was still working at his computer terminal. "They'll make short work of those machine-guns thanks to Jenny and Ash, they know where to find them now."

"_Sssss_so what?" Green said casually without looking up. "They know about the machine-guns_sssss,_ but they don't know about the _sssss_second defence _sssss_sys_sssss_tem's_sssss_ now do they? I'll _sssss_start to worry when they get pas_sssss_t _**that,**_ in the meantime don't bother me. _Sssss_setting up the miss_ssss_le for firing is_sssss_ a complex job that requires_sssss_ all of my attention."

**00000000000**

Back outside the Bunker, the job of destroying the automated machine-gun nests was almost over. Even though the position of the nests had been marked by Jenny and her police officers, destroying them had been just as dangerous. First several PDF soldiers and their Electabuzz had to get into position for their attack. Then, as before, Ash and Pikachu had to move in close to the doors for the Bunker's sensors to detect their body heat and activate the machine guns. Then, they had to jump back quickly enough to save themselves from getting killed, while the soldiers and their Pokémon waited for the ports to open so they could attack.

To destroy the guns, it was necessary to score a direct hit on each gun before the protective ports could close again. Max noticed that for all the grenade and electrical attacks that had poured onto it, the Bunker was quite unscarred. It was obviously made of no ordinary concrete. One by one the machine-gun defences were silenced. At last, only a solitary gun chattered out when Ash and Pikachu dodged near. It was awkwardly placed and Sergeant Burton and his men blasted away at it in vain.

Meanwhile from the cover of the trees Colonel Stewart, Professor Willow, Max, Officer Jenny and all her police officers waited, covering their ears with their hands when the noise became unbearable. Finally after several more minutes of attacks, the last machine gun fell silent. "That's it you guys," Ash said running up to join them. "The guns are destroyed; Burton scored a direct hit on it with a grenade."

"About time too," Stewart said in satisfaction. "Forward men!"

They were about to set off, when Jenny held up a hand to stop them. "Just a minute people," she said warningly.

"What is it?" asked Max.

"My police instinct tells me that there's still something wrong here," Jenny said slowly.

"And your instinct's are rarely wrong," Professor Willow said thoughtfully. He produced a Pokéball and then walked cautiously down the concrete path, until he reached the point where the machine guns had opened up before. "Go Porygon 2!" he cried throwing his Pokéball.

What emerged out into the open was the most unusual Pokémon Ash, Max and Pikachu had ever seen. It was about two feet tall and looked like a computer generated bird. It had black eyes, a light blue beak, tail, legs and underbelly, while the rest of its body was a dark pink. "Pory! Porygon!" it cried in an electronic voice.

"Oh wow!" Max cried excitedly. "A Porygon 2!"

"A what?" Ash said getting out his Pokédex and scanning the Pokémon in front of them.

'**Porygon 2,'** the Pokédex said in its robotic voice.** 'The Virtual Pokémon and the evolved form of Porygon. Porygon 2 was created by humans using the power of science. This man-made Pokémon has been endowed with Artificial Intelligence.'**

"Okay Porygon 2," Willow ordered his Pokémon. "Use a Tri Attack on the path all the way up to the Bunker doors!"

With an obedient cry of "Pory-gon!" the computer generated Pokémon released a Tri Attack on the path. Immediately the path exploded. Smoke and flames billowed up from the ground as mine after mine exploded. When Porygon 2 finished its attack the air was full of smoke and the ground was churned up like a battlefield after a few days of constant shelling.

"Good work Porygon 2," Professor Willow smiled before waving his friends forward. "Come on you guys!"

Cautiously everyone moved to join the Professor as he stood looking up at the massive metal doors.

"Our last obstacle," Ash observed.

"Yes," Colonel Stewart said in agreement "Super reinforced steel set in super reinforced concrete."

"How the heck do we get a door like that open in the short time we have left?" Max asked.

"I can get some explosives from the trucks," Burton said suggestively.

"Oh no I think we've had enough of bangs and flashes for one day," Jenny said with a wince.

"Leave it to me," Willow said confidently turning back to his partner. "Porygon 2 use Conversion on the door!"

Porygon 2 instantly zapped the Bunker doors with a beam of white light, and then started chattering away to itself like a computer loading up a program.

"What's it doing?" Ash asked the Professor.

"My Porygon 2 is using Conversion to find the right code to override the door controls," Willow replied airily. "It'll take a minute or two but at least it's quiet."

**00000000000**

Inside the Bunker Eccles was studying the instruments on the control panel in front of him, while Green continued to work on the computer launch terminal.

"Machine guns knocked out, land mines destroyed. So much for your precious defence system hey Professor?"

"_Sssss_shut up Eccles_sssss_!" Green snapped irritably to his assistant. "The defence _sssss_sy_sssss_stems_sssss_ may be knocked out, but they can't get in. The main door is_sssss_ made from the toughe_sssss_st alloy in the world. _Nothing_ can get it open!"

"Ahhhhh!" Eccles cried out in alarm causing Green to look up from his work. "They're getting in! Look-it's Professor Willow! He's using a Porygon 2 to override the door controls!" He indicated the monitor which showed Ash and the others gathered around Professor Willow and his Porygon 2 which was still working on the door.

One glance was enough for Green; he hurriedly started working on the computer terminal again.

"What are you doing?" Eccles asked his employer curiously.

"I'm going to fire the missssssle," Green replied quickly. "I'll have to _sssss_show them I'm not bluffing!"

"But it's a complex business," Eccles protested. "You said so yourself. If they're going to break through any minute, it isn't worth starting the count-down."

Hearing this Green got out of his chair, grabbed Eccles and shoved him towards the door. "_**I'll**_ handle the count-down Eccles_sssss_," he hissed savagely. "_**You**_ go and get Blake, tell him to get his_sssss_ butt out_sssss_side and delay tho_sssss_se fools_sssss_! Tell him to u_sssss_se his_sssss_ Pokémon if he has_sssss _to!"

"Right!" Eccles said running from the control room as fast as he could. Left alone Green went back to the computer terminal and started typing on the keyboard as fast as he could.

**00000000000**

Outside the Bunker, Porygon 2 suddenly stopped its attack as it felt a sudden vibration through the door. Professor Willow who also felt the vibration leaped to his feet. "Back everyone," he said warningly. "Something's happening."

As they backed away they saw a fine line appear in the centre of the metal door. It widened slowly into a gap.

"Hey," Ash said excitedly. "They're opening up!"

Slowly, very slowly, the gap widened. "Maybe they've come to their senses and decided to surrender," Sergeant Burton said hopefully.

"Maybe," Colonel Stewart said doubtfully. "Somehow I doubt it."

"I think we'd better pull further back until we're sure what's happening," Max said warily.

The little group back away almost to the end of the path. They waited as the doors slid back to their full extent. At first they revealed only a patch of blackness. Then a huge iron armoured Pokémon stepped out followed by Blake. The Pokémon was about six feet, eleven inches tall with blue eyes, a white armoured head with horns and white armoured plates all the way down its back to the tail. Around its white clawed arms and legs were white armoured circles like bracelets, the rest of its body was clad in dark grey armour.

"What the heck is that?" exclaimed Jenny. "Is that a Pokémon?"

"Let's see," said Ash getting out his Pokédex and scanning Blake's Pokémon.

'**Aggron,'** the Pokédex said in its robotic voice. **'The Iron Armour Pokémon. While seeking iron for food, it digs tunnels by breaking through bedrock with its steel horns.'**

"Hi Ash!" Blake called from beside his Pokémon. "What do you think of my Aggron? Professor Green thought it might be useful in a spot like this!" He raised his voice, "Aggron use Stone Edge on that Porygon 2!"

"Gron!" Aggron said obediently and slammed himself into Willow's Pokémon knocking it senseless.

"Everyone pull back at the double!" roared Colonel Stewart as Professor Willow quickly recalled Porygon 2.

"You heard the Colonel," Max shouted. "Let's get out of here!"

As everyone ran for the shelter of the trees, Blake called out mockingly after them. "That's right you cowards run! _**Run!**_ For no Pokémon you've got can stand up to my Aggron!"

The Bunker doors slowly closed again. Before them Aggron at the ready, Blake stood waiting, defying them to attack!

* * *

><p>Oh boy, our friends are in trouble now! How the hell do they get past Blake and his Aggron? They'd better think of something fast or Green will launch his missile in no time! <em>"What can they do?"<em> I hear you ask? You'll have to wait for the next chapter to find out, in the meantime read and review! Thanks are again directed to my Beta Reader Rohan for his help on this. Later!


	6. Chapter 6

And now here's Chapter 6! Things will be on the move now, read on to see what I mean!

**Author's Notes:** To all my readers, yes I am _**AWARE**_ there is a character called Green in the world of Pokémon. However when I first thought up and wrote these stories I was _**UNAWARE **_of that fact at the time so don't bother pointing it out to me. Rest assured MY character also called Green is my OWN creation. I just thought a name like Edward Green sounded good for a scientific villain who is a disgraced Trainer/Professor.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Pokémon or any of its characters; they belong to **Nintendo/Creatures Inc/GAME FREAK Inc.** The only things _**I**_ own are the characters and Pokémon I make up myself.

**Special Note:** This story is based on one of my favourite Doctor Who episodes **'Robot' **by **'Terrance Dicks.'** It is also dedicated to the late great Doctor Who actor **'Nicholas Courtney' **who played the character **'Brigadier Alistair Gordon Lethbridge Stewart'** of **UNIT** **(United Nations Intelligence Taskforce)** Thanks to him Earth has been saved from invasion numerous times. This story is a tip of the hat to the Doctor Who series and its characters; I don't own ANY of them they belong to the **BBC. **So please don't sue me, I don't want any trouble with anyone.

* * *

><p><strong>PART SIX:<strong>

From their shelter beneath the trees, Ash, Max, and all the others looked back at Blake and his Aggron guarding the Bunker. "We were so nearly through!" Professor Willow fumed stamping his foot down on the ground in frustration. "Another few minutes and Porygon 2 would have had the door open! Now I can't use him against Aggron because it's a _rock_ type as well as a steel type Pokémon! Porygon 2 is weak against rock types!"

"Don't worry Professor," Ash said suddenly getting out a Pokéball. "I've got a Pokémon that'll deal with Aggron!

"You do?"

"You bet I do!" he said throwing his Pokéball "Go Corphish!"

"Corphish!" cried the water Pokémon as he emerged out into the open.

"We'll take care of this," Ash said confidently. He and Corphish then walked up the path towards the Bunker doors, stopping about fifty feet away from Blake and Aggron.

"Be careful Ash!" Max called warningly to his friend. "Aggron may be a rock type and weak against water types, but it's a _steel_ type too remember and may not be so easy to take out."

"Don't worry Max I'll be careful," Ash called back and returned his attention to Blake and his Pokémon partner.

"Ah Ash!" Blake said rubbing his hands together in anticipation. "I've waited a _long _time for this; I've got something special saved for this occasion!"

"Well bring it on Blake, we're ready for it!"

"Glad to hear it, Aggron use Hyper Beam!" As soon as Blake finished speaking, Aggron released a huge blast of white energy that struck Corphish head on. When the light from the attack faded, Corphish was out cold because he hadn't been expecting such a devastating attack so fast.

"Oh no Corphish!" Ash yelled in dismay. He quickly recalled his unconscious Pokémon and ran back to the shelter of the trees where the others were waiting.

**00000000000**

Inside the Bunker, Professor Green watched the scene on the monitor. He smiled, quite unmoved by Corphish's quick and painful defeat by Aggron. He turned to Eccles who had taken his place at the computer terminal.

"Well that _sssss_seems_sssss_ to be very _sssss_sati_sssss_sfactory. How are you getting on Eccles_sssss_?"

"I've just completed the preliminary link-up Professor," Eccles reported looking up from his work.

"Excellent! I _sssss_sugges_sssss_t you _sssss_start the countdown."

"We're going to fire the missile?" Eccles said in surprise.

"Of cours_sssss_e, they've left us_sssss_ no alternative."

"So we're not going to get our money then?" he asked disappointedly.

"I'm afraid not Eccles_sssss_," Green said sadly. "However, there is_sssss_ a good chance that after we de_sssss_stroy Ever Grande City, the Pokémon League will change their minds_sssss_. That all depends_sssss_ on who's_sssss_ left alive," his voice hardened. "_Sssss_start the countdown Eccles_sssss_, do it now!"

Obediently Eccles pressed a series of controls. The digital clock above his head clicked into life. The numbers began to countdown. **599, 598, 597…**They seemed to flicker across the screen at tremendous speed. Eccles thought he had never realised how short a second really was…**590, 589, 588**. Busily the numbers flickered on, ticking away the life of Ever Grande City.

"Come Eccles_sssss_," Green said standing up. "There is_sssss_ _sssss_still much to do."

"There is?"

"Oh yes_sssss_, come!" With that Green led Eccles out of the control room while the countdown kept ticking away.

In the storeroom, Brock and May were both struggling desperately with their bonds now that they were freed from Blake's supervision. They had worked their chairs round back to back so that May's fingers could reach the knots on Brock's wrists. "How are you doing?" he asked.

May's fingers were almost numb, but she didn't complain. "It's coming," she said. "I think its coming."

Suddenly they heard footsteps and then Green's voice. "We mus_sssss_t make a full check of the _sssss_supply _sssss_situation. We need to know exactly how long we can hold out."

At frantic speed May and Brock wriggled the chairs back to their former positions. Moments later Eccles and Green appeared in the doorway. Eccles indicated the prisoners. "What do we do with these two Professor?"

"They're _sssss_still u_sssss_seful to us_sssss_," Green said calmly. "I need them for my _sssss_supply of pla_sssss_sma, we can bleed them if ness_ssss_cary."

Eccles took a step towards them, almost eagerly. It was obvious that the promise of money and power had brought out a streak of sadism. "Now?" he asked.

"Later. I'll _sssss_start checking the end _sssss_storage bay; you get back to the control room and keep an eye on tho_sssss_se fools_sssss_ outside." They both went their separate ways.

"Boy that was a close one," Brock muttered to May once they'd gone. "We'd better get a move on."

They wriggled their chairs back to back again and May set to work on Brock's knots with renewed urgency. Suddenly, one of the tangled loops of cord came free. "Alright," Brock said to May. "Wait a minute." He flexed the muscles of his arms and strained at it with all his strength. Ignoring the pain of the rope cutting into his wrists, he managed to wrench one hand free, the wrist slippery with blood. With a triumphant grin he set about freeing his other wrist.

**00000000000**

Outside the Bunker in the shelter of the trees, Colonel Stewart was holding a council of war. He nodded towards Blake and his Aggron, who were still standing on guard.

"Blake's Aggron Professor. Would it stand up to a combined electrical attack from all our Electabuzz?"

"I'm afraid that it would," Willow said grimly. "As it's a rock/steel type Pokémon he would easily withstand your electrical attacks."

"Can it stand up to my men's Growlithe's?" Jenny asked curiously.

"They could probably weaken it," Willow said matter of factly. "But we'd need a grass type Pokémon to finish it off."

"Ash has got a Grovyle if that'll help," Max spoke up.

"That's right and I'm ready to try again," Ash said eagerly.

"Okay then," the Professor said getting to his feet. "Officer Jenny and her men will lure Blake and Aggron away from the doors. Then while Ash battles them, I'll try to slip round behind them and use Porygon 2 to finish opening the Bunker doors."

"That's a crazy plan!" Sergeant Burton exclaimed. "You'll get yourselves killed!"

"Well there's nothing else we can do," Jenny said gently. "And we've got to try, haven't we?"

"She's right Sergeant," Colonel Stewart said coming to Jenny's support. "We have to try."

"Right!" Ash said getting out a Pokéball and throwing it. "Go Grovyle!"

Grovyle was a green Gecko like Pokémon about two feet, eleven inches tall. He had yellow reptile like eyes, a red underbelly with a green horizontal stripe across it, and several long leaves growing out of his wrists, back and head. Once out in the open he inserted a small twig in his mouth with a calm cry of "Grovyle."

At the same time Grovyle emerged, Jenny and her fellow police officers had used their own Pokéballs to summon their Growlithe's. The Growlithe's were loyal fire dog Pokémon about two feet, four inches tall. They had black eyes, black and orange striped furry bodies with white fluffy underbellies, head crests and tails to match.

"Okay people," Jenny said determinedly to her men as they started to follow Ash up the path. "Let's move out!" Behind them Professor Willow produced his Pokéball and gave it a final check.

**00000000000**

**300, 299, 298…**Less than five minutes to go. In the Bunker, Eccles stood in the doorway of the control room. He was unable to resist watching the actual moment when the missile would be fired. **289, 288, 287, 286, 285…**The countdown continued its remorseless progress. Eccles smiled. A little over four and a half minutes and-

Someone tapped him on the shoulder. Eccles swung round to face both Brock and May. Fluttering along beside them was May's Beautifly, a flying bug Pokémon about three feet, three inches tall. It had blue eyes, grey antenna on its head, and two beautiful wings coloured red, blue, yellow and grey attached to its white and grey body. Unfortunately for Eccles it was the last thing he saw for quite some time. As he tried to grab his gun May shouted, "Oh no you don't! Beautifly, use String Shot to tie this thug up!"

Before Eccles knew what was happening, Beautifly gave a cry of "Eeee!" and shot out a sticky thread that covered him from head to toe like a rope. He stumbled backwards to escape but ended up tripping on his feet, which caused him to fall to the ground and hit his head on the floor knocking himself out.

"Nice work May," Brock said cheerfully. "You too Beautifly, now let's stop that countdown!" So saying he sat down at the computer terminal, to his delight he found a book marked **'Missile Codes.'**

"Can you reverse the countdown?" May asked Brock as he flipped through the code book.

"It'll take to long to turn it off completely according to this book," Brock informed her. "But I can punch in a 'hold' signal."

"Well do it!" May said impatiently while recalling her Beautifly. "I'll open the main door and then we can get out of here!"

While May searched for the door control, Brock quickly typed the 'hold' signal into the computer. **256, 255, 254…**the countdown froze. "Right all done!" he reported.

"And I've opened the door," May informed him. "Let's get out of here!" With that Brock and May ran from the control room.

**00000000000**

Officer Jenny and her men, along with their Growlithe's, had carefully worked their way closer to Blake and his Aggron. To their left was Ash, Pikachu and his Grovyle ready to do their part, and to their right was Professor Willow ready to open the Bunker doors. Behind them was Max, Colonel Stewart, Sergeant Burton and all the PDF soldiers with their Electabuzz on standby in case something went wrong. Jenny took a deep breath. She was just about to give the order for the Growlithe's to attack when Ash tapped her on the shoulder. "Look, the door's opening again. And there's Brock!" In the slowly widening gap between the doors they could see Brock and May close behind him peering out.

Brock and May looked out at the huge iron back of Blake's Aggron. As the doors were opening silently, neither Aggron nor Blake were aware that their prisoners had escaped. When the gap was wide enough, they slipped out, first May and then Brock.

"I think we should give Ash and the others a little help getting in here," Brock whispered to May.

"Good idea," May whispered back.

Brock quietly produced a pair of Pokéballs and opened them up to produce the two Pokémon he needed. The first was a Mudkip a four legged water/mud fish Pokémon about one foot, four inches tall. It had black eyes, gold fins on his cheeks, a dark blue body with a large fin growing out of its head and a light blue underbelly with matching coloured tail. The second was a Ludicolo a carefree Pokémon with black eyes about four feet, eleven inches tall. Ludicolo's light green body was covered with a light brown moss like a poncho, complete with dark brown zigzag pattern. Growing on his head was a large lily pad, which made it look like the Pokémon was wearing a Mexican Sombrero.

"Mudkip, Ludicolo," Brock ordered his two Pokémon. "Use Water Gun on Aggron!"

At the sound of Brock's sudden shouted order, Aggron turned around just in time to receive a double Water Gun right in the face. The force of the attack knocked Aggron off his feet causing him to collapse unconscious, right on top of the unsuspecting Blake pining him to the ground with his great weight.

"Mud-Mudkip!" Mudkip cried happily at the success of his attack.

"Ludicolo!" Ludicolo cried equally happy dancing a small jig.

Ash tapped Officer Jenny on the shoulder. "Come on-this is our chance!"

They sprinted at top speed towards Brock and May, who were waiting by the open door. Behind them Max, Colonel Stewart, Sergeant Burton and the PDF soldiers were running forward to meet them.

"Nice work Brock!" Ash said as he, Pikachu and Grovyle ran up to meet him.

"Yeah," May said in agreement. "Poor old Aggron never knew what hit him."

"Neither did Blake," Max chuckled pointing to the now unconscious criminal.

"Get some of your men to see to Blake," Colonel Stewart ordered. "Then we'll get Green."

**00000000000**

In the Bunker, Green had finished his check of his supply stores and entered the control room. When he _did _enter, the mutated scientist found that his long planned scheme had all gone up in smoke. He took in the disaster at a glance: Eccles tied up with a String Shot lying unconscious on the floor, the countdown halted; and on the monitor, soldiers, police officers and their Pokémon were pouring into the Bunker past the unconscious bodies of Blake and his Aggron, who were being carted away by some of Jenny's men. Green acted almost without thinking at this scene. Even if he didn't get his demands filled _and_ go to jail he _**would**_ get even with the Pokémon League! He sat at the computer keyboard and began typing very fast. He could hear the sound of shooting, barking Growlithe's, flame and electrical attacks outside the control room. His hands moved faster over the keyboard. The digital clock came to life again. **253, 252, 251…**Green watched with quiet satisfaction.

Colonel Stewart and his men were facing spirited rearguard action in the winding corridors of the Bunker. When Green had sent Blake outside with his Aggron, he had taken the precaution of activating his robot guards. They were basically human in shape dressed in green uniforms and hats just like Blake and Eccles. The only difference was that they had green masks over their faces to hide the fact that they weren't human and armed with machine-guns. Once the Bunker had been invaded the guards started firing wildly at the intruders, when that happened the PDF soldiers and Jenny's police officers scattered then started using their Pokémon to fight back. The air was loud with the sound of electrical and fire attacks, bullets and the sound of exploding-robots as they were destroyed one by one.

Yards away from the battle area and, shielded only by a turn of a wall, Ash, Brock, May and Max were having a brief and joyful reunion. All four talked at once, breathlessly trying to explain to each other what had been happening. Suddenly the gunfire stopped and Sergeant Burton popped his head round the corner. "That seems to be the last of them," he said. Ash and the others followed him down the smoke filled corridors strewn with what was left of Green's guards. As they arrived at the control room Officer Jenny who had entered first froze in the doorway. Pushing their way past to the front of the group Ash and his friends saw Green sitting at the computer keyboard with the countdown clock ticking away again. Jenny drew her gun and pointed it at Green, "Get away from there!" she ordered the mutated scientist.

"You won't _sssss_shoot me Jenny," Green said confidently. "And neither will the re_sssss_st of you," he added smugly to Stewart and Burton.

Ash realised that Green was right. Jenny, Stewart and Burton were lawful people and were simply incapable of shooting an unarmed man. He suddenly caught sight of the still unconscious Eccles lying on the floor with his gun still in his belt; he quickly knelt down pulled it out and aimed it at Green.

"Jenny and the others might not shoot you Green," he said. "But _**I **_will. Now move away."

"You're bluffing As_sssss_h," Green said simply.

Inwardly Ash cursed, he WAS bluffing but he had to convince Green otherwise. He clicked the hammer of his gun for effect. "Am I?" he asked questionably.

For a moment the Pokémon trainer and Pokémon Darkling confronted each other. Finally Green's eyes fell and he stood up. "Why not?" he said with a casual shrug. "It's_sssss _fini_sssss_shed. The firing in_sssss_structions_sssss_ are about to take effect."

"Well cancel them!" snapped Colonel Stewart.

"Too late," Green said indicating the digital clock. "When that clock reaches_sssss_ zero the miss_ssss_ile will be fired. And it takes_sssss_ over ten minutes_sssss_ to _sssss_send the cancel codes_sssss_! And unless_ssss_ you happen to be a very fas_sssss_t typis_sssss_t, which I highly doubt, there's_sssss_ nothing you can do!"

The all looked at the digital clock; while they had been talking the countdown had reached double figures. **59, 58, 57…**

There was less than a minute to go.

* * *

><p>Aaaaah! Cliff-hanger! Aren't I evil? Thanks again to my Beta Reader Rohan for his help on this chapter. <em>'Can that missile be stopped in less than a minute?'<em> I hear you ask? You'll find out in the last chapter coming soon, in the meantime read and review like always! See ya!


	7. Chapter 7

Well it's here, the FINAL chapter to **'The Mossdeep Missile'** story. Can the missile be stopped in under a minute? Read on and find out! Enjoy!

**Author's Notes:** To all my readers, yes I am _**AWARE**_ there is a character called Green in the world of Pokémon. However when I first thought up and wrote these stories I was _**UNAWARE **_of that fact at the time so don't bother pointing it out to me. Rest assured MY character also called Green is my OWN creation. I just thought a name like Edward Green sounded good for a scientific villain who is a disgraced Trainer/Professor.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Pokémon or any of its characters; they belong to **Nintendo/Creatures Inc/GAME FREAK Inc**. The only things _**I**_ own are the characters and Pokémon I make up myself.

**Special Note:** This story is based on one of my favourite Doctor Who episodes **'Robot' **by **'Terrance Dicks.'** It is also dedicated to the late great Doctor Who actor **'Nicholas Courtney' **who played the character **'Brigadier Alistair Gordon Lethbridge Stewart'** of **UNIT** **(United Nations Intelligence Taskforce)** It is truly the end of an era on Doctor Who with his death. This story is a tip of the hat to the Doctor Who series and its characters; I don't own ANY of them they belong to the **BBC. **So please don't sue me, I don't want any trouble with anyone.

* * *

><p><strong>PART SEVEN:<strong>

Colonel Stewart picked up the unconscious Eccles and passed him to Sergeant Burton. He then ran to Green, grabbed the mutated scientist by the shoulders and threw him across the control room into the arms of Officer Jenny. "Keep that crazy nut out of my way!" he yelled angrily as Burton and Jenny passed their two prisoners over to their men. "Professor Willow, is there any chance you can…?"

The Professor was already sitting at the computer keyboard; he was flicking through the missile code book with incredible speed. "You bet I can do something," he said flexing his fingers like a concert piano player about to play a long melody. "I just happen to be the fastest touch typer in the whole Mossdeep City Space Centre!"

"A proud boa_sssss_st," Green sneered from the doorway.

"Oh yeah?" Willow said tossing the code book aside. "Watch this!" His hands started flickering over the keyboard in a blur of speed. As he worked, the Professor chatted away, his voice light and conversational, as if he was trying to cheer them up. Everyone's eyes kept moving from Willow's intent face to the digital clock. It now read **23, 22, 21…**

"The trouble with computers," Willow said chattily, "is that they're very sophisticated idiots."

(The clock read **18, 17, 16…**)

"They do exactly what you tell them at amazing speed…"

(**15, 14, 13…**)

"…even if you order them to destroy you!"

(**12, 11, 10…**)

"So if you happen to change your mind, it's very difficult to stop them obeying your original order in time…"

(**6, 5, 4…**)

"But not impossible!" he concluded, sitting back with a final flourish.

The digital clock read **3, 2…** and stopped there. There was a click and a whirr, and the figures began to whiz upwards-until the clock once more stood at a reassuring **600**. Immediately pandemonium broke out in the control room as Ash and the others crowded around the computer terminal to congratulate the middle aged scientist.

"Well done Professor!" Jenny cried in relief.

"Yeah," Ash said excitedly. "That was incredible!"

"Pika!" Pikachu said in happy agreement.

"I've never seen anyone type so fast like that in my whole life," Max said in agreement.

"It's a good thing you decided to come along then," May said happily.

"Indeed," Colonel Stewart spoke up. "A jolly good show!"

"That God for that!" Sergeant Burton sighed in relief.

"Aw shucks!" Willow said blushing with embarrassment.

"You know that was_sssss_ excellent work," Green said mockingly from the doorway. "Bravo," he said clapping his hands. "Bravo!"

"Unfortunately for you Professor," Stewart said sternly to Green. "Your days of terrorizing the world of Pokémon have just come to an end."

"Edward Green you are under arrest for attempting to blackmail and destroy the Pokémon League with an illegal nuclear weapon," Jenny said formally to the mutated scientist. "You're also under arrest for theft, assault and illegal experimentation on Pokémon. You're going to stand trail before the entire Pokémon League for this. Take him away," she ordered her officers.

"Better check him for hidden weapons or Pokéballs first," Ash said warningly to Jenny. "When we first met him, Green had a couple of Pokéballs hidden up his sleeves containing a spliced Pokémon he used to escape justice."

"Good thinking," Colonel Stewart nodded approvingly. "Go ahead Burton."

"I think you'll find," Green said calmly raising his hands as Burton patted the mutated scientist down. "That I have no weapons_sssss __**or**_ Pokéballs_sssss_ on me."

"He's clean sir," Burton reported as he finished checking Green's person.

"Then let's get him back to the police launch," Jenny said as her men dragged him off. Leaving the control room Ash and his friends made their way down the Bunker corridors in silence with Green and his police escort in front of them. They were all wary of the mutated scientist trying something, but for some reason he remained strangely submissive.

As the large group walked down the corridor, they passed by the storeroom where Brock and May had been imprisoned. For some reason May, who was bringing up the rear decided to stop and look inside. It was hard to realise that she and Brock had escaped from there just a little while ago. The two chairs and the strands of broken rope were exactly as they had left them. But there was something in the little storeroom that had _not_ been there when May left. A panel in the wall slid open-to reveal _**Professor Green**_! As May backed away in shocked horror she opened her mouth to scream, but Green shot out a purple slimly hand and covered her mouth. May stood quite still and silent, scarcely daring to breathe. Green pulled her though the secret panel. It closed behind them, and the storeroom once more stood silent and empty.

**00000000000**

May's absence wasn't noticed by her friends, until they had gotten 'Green' and his two assistants back to Jenny's police launch. No one could account for her disappearance. When Ash and the others had left the Bunker on their way back to launch they had all assumed May was following them. It wasn't until Max asked if anyone had seen his sister that her disappearance became apparent. Irritated by this mysterious event in affair he'd thought to be safely concluded, Colonel Stewart ordered Sergeant Burton to interrogate Blake and Eccles to see if they knew anything. The only answer the two lab assistants gave was "Ask Professor Green."

When they tried to interrogate 'Green' the scientist didn't even move or speak, almost as if he had switched himself off. Worried Jenny had asked Professor Willow to examine the mutated scientist, what he discovered was quite alarming. "This is _not_ the real Edward Green," he told his gathered audience. "It's a robot."

"_**WHAT?!"**_ they all exclaimed.

"Look," Willow said reaching out. In one swift movement the Professor yanked off 'Green's' face to reveal the skull cavity was a maze of wire and miniaturised transistors.

"It _is_ a robot!" Jenny exclaimed in amazement.

"What _**idiots**_ we are!" Ash fumed angrily. "I _**knew**_ Green gave up too easily when we arrested him!"

"He must have substituted this robot for himself at some point," Brock theorised. "He probably laid low until we left the Bunker, then came out of hiding and kidnapped May."

"We've got to find her!" Max cried urgently. "There's no telling _what_ that lunatic will do to her!"

"Quite right," Colonel Stewart said practically. "Alright Burton, we go back to the Bunker and search outwards from there. Where ever Green is hiding I want him found as soon as possible."

"And May too," Brock reminded him. "Find one and you'll find the other."

**00000000000**

The room behind the secret panel was surprisingly large and comfortable. May thought Green must have designed as an inner sanctum in case his plans were ruined. It was carpeted, well-furnished, and the supplies of food and drink were of a higher standard then in the outer storeroom. Which was all very well, May thought, but it didn't help her to get out of the place alive. Green had long ago released his grip on her and proudly explained how he managed to fool everyone with his robot double. A while ago they had heard the sounds of Jenny's police officers and their Growlithe's, along with the PDF soldiers and their Electabuzz, searching the storeroom. But they hadn't found the secret panel and May had been far too frightened to call out. Then the sounds had grown fainter and May guessed that the search was moving away from them. She turned to Green, speaking with a confidence that she did not feel. "They're bound to find us in the end, you know."

"They will not find us_sssss_," Green replied confidently. "If they do it would be mo_sssss_st unfortunate for you."

"Why?" May asked suddenly afraid. "What are you going to do?"

"I am going to teach you, As_sssss_h and the res_sssss_t of your friend's_sssss_ a less_ssss_on," Green said ominously as he suddenly stood up.

"Where are we going?"

"We _sssss_shall return to the control room," Green said opening the secret panel that led back into the storeroom dragging May with him.

The Bunker was deserted as they walked down the concrete corridors to the control room; the remains of Green's robot guards had long ago been removed. Most of the PDF soldiers were outside helping Officer Jenny's men search for May. One lone police officer and his Growlithe had been left to guard the Bunker. Green and May turned a corner and almost walked into them. The officer backed away in horror and was about to order his snarling Growlithe to attack, when Green wrapped one arm around May's neck and the other grabbed her right hand and held it painfully behind her back. "I wouldn't do that if I were you," the mutated scientist said to him warningly.

"Do as he says!" May said painfully. "Just leave quietly. Now!" The officer opened his mouth to protest. But before he could speak, May continued, "Please, do as I say. Don't argue and don't try and rescue me. Just go and tell Officer Jenny!" To May's relief the officer nodded, recalled his Growlithe to his Pokéball, then sidled cautiously past Green and ran off down the corridor. Green released his captive and shoved her on towards the control room as if nothing had happened.

The officer ran along the corridors towards the main door, which had been left standing open. As he ran towards it he heard a low throbbing. To his horror, he realised that the doors were starting to close! Terrified at the thought of being locked in with the mutated Green, he burst into a final desperate sprint and hurled himself through the closing gap just in time, collapsing on the ground as the doors closed behind him. Picking himself up the officer ran off to find Officer Jenny as fast as he could.

**00000000000**

In the Bunker control room, Green moved away from the door control and moved back over to the computer launch terminal for his missile.

"NO!" May cried out in horror as she suddenly realised what Green meant by 'teaching Ash and his friends a lesson.' She made a grab for one of her Pokéballs but Green froze her into place with a Glare attack. Turning back to the computer keyboard Green's hands pressed a few controls and the digital clock above his head started to click out the countdown. **600, 599, 598, 597…**

"I can't believe you Green!" May yelled in helpless anger to the mutated scientist. "You're going to destroy Ever Grande City with your missile just to teach Ash a lesson?!"

"Not jus_sssss_t As_sssss_h," Green corrected her. "But the entire Pokémon League too, they _sssss_shall learn what it means_sssss_ to make a fool of Edward Green!"

The countdown clock continued to tick remorselessly away and this time May was powerless to stop it.

**00000000000**

Once again Ash, Pikachu and all the others were waiting outside the Bunker, under the shelter of the trees waiting for news of May. They all looked up eagerly as Officer Jenny came rushing up to them. "Guys," she said to them breathlessly. "One of my men found Green and May."

"At last!" Max said in relief. "Where are they?"

"In the Bunker," Jenny reported. "Green's locked himself in there with May."

"_**WHAT?!"**_ they all exclaimed in horror.

"Colonel Stewart," Willow said urgently to the PDF soldier. "Please, please, _**PLEASE**_ tell us that when your men captured the Bunker, you had someone disconnect the computer launch terminal for the missile."

"Well Burton?" Stewart asked his aide.

"I'm afraid not sir," Burton said nervously. "Nobody thought to shut it down, as we all believed Green was safely in our custody at the time."

"And because we fell for his robotic double," Brock said in grim realisation. "He's now going ahead with his plan and launch his missile at Ever Grande City."

"Well we've got to get in there and stop him!" Ash cried heading off to the Bunker at a run with Pikachu by his side.

"Forget it Ash," Willow said sadly stopping the two of them in their tracks. "Even if we get the Bunker doors open with my Porygon 2, Green's missile will long have been launched."

"Well what about the fail-safe procedure?" Max asked suddenly. "Is that still in operation?"

"I think so," Jenny said uncertainly. "It was set in motion when we first attacked the Bunker."

"Burton," Stewart said urgently to his aide. "Contact the Mossdeep City Space Centre and warn them that the fail safe procedure must be sped up _not_ terminated, the emergency is not over."

"Right away sir," Burton said getting out his radio.

**00000000000**

In the Bunker control room, May looked on in despair as the countdown ticked into its final phase. Her chief emotion was one of bitter disappointment. To fail like this after all their previous efforts! The countdown had dropped to double figures by now. **19, 18, 17…** Suddenly a light flashed above the keyboard. The ticking of the figures seemed to slow down. An illuminated sign flashed above the terminal. **'CANCEL, CANCEL, CANCEL. FAIL-SAFE PROCEDURE NOW IN OPERATION.'** The clock read **6, 5, 4…** and then it stopped. Once again it clicked and whirred its way back to **600**. The fail safe procedure too late to stop Green's first attempt at launching his missile, had at least been successful in stopping this second attempt.

"They used the fail-safe," May sighed with relief. "There's nothing you can do to launch that missile now!"

"Yes_sssss_," Green said angrily. "It appears_sssss_ that I have no more cards_sssss_ left to play."

"So you have no other option left but to surrender!" May said to Green mockingly.

"You may think that they have us_sssss_ _sssss_surrounded," Green snapped angrily moving over to the door control and operating it. "But I'm getting out of this_sssss_! Come!" he said grabbing May by the arm and dragged her from the control room.

**00000000000**

Ash, Brock and the others watched as the Bunker doors began to open, once they were fully opened smoke began to emerge from the doorway.

"What's happening?" Max asked in puzzlement. "What's he doing?"

"Green's trying to escape with May using a smokescreen," Brock said grimly.

"That won't help him," Jenny said confidently. "My men's Growlithe's can sniff him out with Odor Sleuth!"

At this, Jenny's officers released their Growlithe's barking into the smoke where they disappeared from sight.

"Swellow!" Ash cried throwing a Pokéball bringing his bird Pokémon out into the open, "Flap your wings to blow the smoke away!"

With an obedient cry of "Swelloooow!" Swellow did what he was told and blew away the smokescreen. When it cleared it revealed not Green surrounded by Growlithe's but May! She had been gagged and tied up; around her shoulders was Green's tattered white lab coat. Of the mutated scientist there was no sign.

"May!" Max cried running forward with the others close behind him.

"What happened?" Ash asked as Max removed his sister's gag. "Where's Green?"

"Long gone," May replied simply as Brock untied her ropes. "He knew that you'd all be waiting for him, so he tied me up and gagged me. He used the smokescreen to hide the fact he used Dig to escape, and to make sure the Growlithe's wouldn't follow him he put his lab coat on me."

"Clever," Willow said examining the lab coat. "He knew the Growlithe's would follow his scent so he gave them a false trail."

"Pikachu!" Pikachu said indicating a large hole dug near the Bunker entrance.

"This is where he got away," Brock said looking down the hole.

"Burton get the men to spread out and search," Stewart ordered his aide. "Where ever Green is he can't have gone far."

"Right away sir," Burton saluted and moved off with his men.

"I doubt they'll find him," Jenny said sadly as the PDF soldiers moved off to begin their search.

"They won't," Ash said grimly. "All we can do is wait until next time for Green to show up; we'll be ready for him then! Right Pikachu?"

"Pika-Pi!" Pikachu replied confidently.

"Well I don't know about you guys," May said standing up. "But I've had enough of this place for one day; let's get back to Mossdeep City."

"I'll give you all a ride back," Officer Jenny said cheerfully. "It's the least I can do for such brave young people, plus I'll need your statements for the report I have to send to the Pokémon League."

"It would be our pleasure," Ash smiled as they all started walking back to the police launch and Mossdeep City. Meanwhile Colonel Stewart and Sergeant Burton along with the rest of the PDF soldiers continued to search the island for the missing Pokémon Darkling.

* * *

><p>I know what you're all thinking, <em>"WHERE will the Pokémon Darkling<em> _turn up again to menace the world of Pokémon?"_ You can find out in the next sequel entitled **'Battle Tower Terror'** for the answers you need. Thanks again to my Beta Reader Rohan for his help on this story and all the chapters. In the meantime read and review like always, be patient and I'll see you soon!


End file.
